


Derek & Stiles

by Rox



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: Derek and Stiles finally get together.





	Derek & Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few stuff and I needed to write this out, so bad. 
> 
> I am terrible at titles.

Derek stood in the frozen section. Thank god for the 24/7 supermarket. He wasn't sure what he'll do or go at 3am.

The craving hour.

He sighed. Opening a door to get a pack of veggie burgers. 

Placing it in the basket that contain a pack of snicker bars, frozen fries—since he’s not able to get any curly fries at this hour. He can't wait to see how that will play out. 

And a jar of pickles.

Pickles. 

_“Yes, I know it’s cliché! And yea I don’t particularly care for them, but I want them.” Stiles pouted, both hands rubbing his huge belly. Very huge pregnant belly, he was after all 32 weeks along._

Derek couldn’t help the smug look on his face. He went to pay.

Derek got into his car. His Toyota Rav4—he was going to be a dad, no more Camaro. He settled the bags next to him and started his ride home.

Stiles finally became an FBI agent and transferred close to Beacon Hills. Noah was happy to have his son close but may regret it since Stiles kept tab on what he ate. Scott moved back and works once again in Deaton clinic. This time a Veterinarian.

Malia went to Paris, finally. Though she made sure she Skype Scott and promise not to kiss any French boys. Though they knew she loves Scott too much to care about any other boys.

Lydia is working on getting the Fields Medal. Chris and Melissa are an item, Scott was not sure how to feel about that, but Chris made his mom happy and that is all that mattered. And uncle—Peter, was just Peter.

And Derek finally stuck close to home. First making sure his baby sister, Cora, was good and visits her every so often. They’ve kept in contact through Skype and Cora came to visit on the holidays.

And Liam, Manson and Corey are in college. And Theo—they keep at arm length, but typical Scott kept an eye out for him, and it seems Liam may trust him. Derek may have threatened him at one point. 

Monroe was still an issue. But the Pack was getting bigger, stronger. They’ve spread their influences—making connections, strong allies, to combat against her. He couldn’t be prouder to be part of Scott pack. He was very proud of him. 

Stiles and Derek tip-toe around each other. Probably from the first time they’ve met. 

 

His nostril flared when he smelled them. Took in both the teens and pretty much zero in more on Stiles scent. An Omega. 

It was the most pleasant scent for him that day. The worst week of his life. Losing Laura wreck him. He was alone and lost. And so, he burrows into his aggression. So obliviously he didn’t make a great first impression on them. 

Stiles and he bumped heads more than anything. Scott usually being a mediator. Derek status was an Alpha—his senses were tenfold as a werewolf. And Stiles was nothing close to an Omega demure. He was not submissive, and he always got into trouble. It was surprising the Sheriff hair is not white.

Coming back from South America to help Scott with the Monroe and Anuk-Ite—though he didn’t expect Stiles coming in that warehouse with the FBI and shooting his toe off at the same time. He didn’t feel sorry. But quietly appreciate having Stiles back at his side. Well, mostly in his arms.

The pack was back together. And Stiles and Derek were still tip-toeing around each other—again.

Scott was tired of it.  So, he played matchmaker.

Any plans, events and pack stuff—Scott made sure they were teamed up.

 

Stiles had been an agent for a few months. His heat started for the week and Stiles was locked up in his apartment. From what Derek understood over the years is that Stiles has always spent his heat alone. Never spent it with an Alpha. And soon Stiles had another heat and a few weeks later another one. It worried them.

After his heat, a few days later he showed up at Derek’s loft. There were a few quiet eyes and brows communication. Stiles knowing the reason his heat was so insanely frequent. Derek was at fault. He wasn’t sure how, but the next thing he knew—Stiles lips were against his. And Derek had Stiles in his arms again. He lifts him off the floor—having those legs wrap around his waist and moved to his bedroom.

Stiles kept placing biting kisses and let slip how he felt about him. He growled out. And toss Stiles on his bed. Those whiskey eyes looked up at him—Derek undressed and barked an order for Stiles to do the same. He could have defied him, has done it before. He smiles and moved to undress himself. 

Stiles moved up the bed. Spread his legs wide and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking. His other hand on his ass cheek, pulling, showing his twitching hole. Derek shivered. 

“What a shameless Omega you are,” he moved up Stiles body, they were barely touching. He nosed Stiles neck, biting hard. Not breaking skin. Stiles moaned, jerked up. “Alpha,” he said breathlessly. Clutched at his shoulder.

They pressed their bodies together. Cocks rutting against each other. He could smell it. Stiles slick. He presses his fingers in Stiles and groaned. He was so wet. Normally an Omega out of heat barely produce slick. They would usually need Lube. In this situation Stiles was ready. 

And Derek just groaned for another matter. He pushed off Stiles, moving to his nightstand. He scrambles, looking for condoms and there was none. He turned to see heated eyes, just ready for him to get fucked. He frowned—he wanted to whine.

He must have, since Stiles huffed at him, “What’s wrong big guy?”

“I have no condoms.”

“My heat been over a few days now. I will not get pregnant.”

“Stiles, you are wet.” He held his hand up to emphasize on how much.

Stiles face heated. “I will not get pregnant. I am not in heat. I would know,” he moved, grabbing Derek hard long, thick cock—stroking him. He bit his bottom lip. Placing his hand to stop Stiles.

“Stiles,” he warned.

“Come on Derek,” he sat up, place his tongue flat against Derek nipple. “Don’t you want to be the first Alpha to knot me?” he bit his nipple.

“Shit.” He pushed a laughing Stiles back. “Fuck it.” And pushed into the Omega—whom stopped laughing and mewled.

He was hot and tight. This couldn’t be Stile first time.

He was with Malia. Well Malia was a Beta. And it’s not like Stiles dick didn’t work. 

Stiles bit Derek shoulder hard. “Focus on me,” clenching around him. He stopped thinking and thrust into him. Slowly at first, wringing out slow sounds from him. Thrust in hard, feeling nails biting into his shoulder, back.

He kept going like that. Drawing it out, not wanting it to end. Taking long kisses with Stiles. His Omega.

Stiles whines under him. Trying his best to meet Derek stroke, chase after it. “Fuck!” Stiles shouted. Pressing his heels into Derek small back and ass. “Pl-” Derek thrust in hard. Stiles gasped, “Fuuuck…Just fuck me, please!”

Derek crush their lips together, smiling into it. And did exactly what his Omega wanted. Pounding into him fast. He could feel his knot forming. At the edge of Stiles rim. 

“Al—Alpha,mmm. Knot me,” he gasps out.

He pushed in. He felt Stiles shudder and clench down, tight. He was coming on his knot. 

Derek hazel-green eyes turned and glow blue. He clamps his fangs into the juncture of neck and shoulder. He couldn’t help it. He needed to bite, he came, filling Stiles up. 

It felt so good. 

Stiles holding tight, purring in his ear. Kissing his temple. Stiles blood in his mouth. His chest rumble his pleasure of it all.

It was a great night. 

Stiles scent was soaked in his bed for weeks. Not that Stiles ever left his loft since that night, only leaving for work.

 

A few weeks later—no more unexpected heat.

But he came home to a nervous Omega.

“What’s up?” he quirked a brow.

Stiles flail his hands out, then clench them. Finally blew out, “Remember when I said I would not get pregnant,” Stiles pressed his lips in.

Derek thick, dark brow rose. A smile spread out on his face, he moved in and placed his hands-on Stiles hips. Stuck his nose in his neck and took a breath in. Stiles held their scent on his skin, and he could smell the slight change in him.

He hands combing in his hair; he lifts his head up to look at those whiskey eyes. “I’m assuming your happy?”

“I am.”

“Even though you’re having a baby with a spaz like me?”

The corner of his lip quirk up, “You’re having a baby with a Sourwolf like me.”

Stiles laughed, wrapped his arm around his neck and kiss him. It was then Scott burst in, “Oh gross,” he whines with a smile on his face. His nostrils flare and he blinks with surprise, “Dude!”

Needlessly to say, Scott was psyched that he was going to be an uncle. 

 

 

 

 

He arrived home. To Stiles jamming a spoonful of Nutella in his mouth. He brightens when he saw Derek. 

He was waiting for his welcome home kiss. But Stiles went for the bag and took out the pickles. He frowned. And soon disgusted when Stiles got a pickle out and place Nutella on it—and ate it.

“It looks gross, but right now it’s hitting the spot,” he hums as he took another bite. “Oh, yes!” Derek watch him devour that. Though he felt satisfied that he could provide for Stiles.

Stiles wiped some Nutella off his lips. Licking it off his finger. A slow smirk grew on his face as he watched glowing blue eyes.

“Turned on are we,” he chuckled.

“Always am around you.”

Stiles rose his finger, a come-hither motion, “Well let me show you my appreciation.” Derek didn’t hesitate. He moved into Stiles arms and crushed those laughing lips to his. Feeling a rumble deep in his chest coming up, cut short as he felt kicking against him. Stiles let out a sharp groan. Derek hand went instantly to his Omega stomach, to calm the kicking.

“This kid really is in synch with you. Always kicking more when you’re around.” Loving eyes is all Derek saw. “Sorry.” Even though he wasn’t.

Stiles gave him another peck to his lips. “Let’s go to bed.” He pulled Derek along to their bedroom.

A couple of weeks later, Stiles gave birth to a baby girl. Molly Hale. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in deep with Sterek. And I needed to get this out. 
> 
> I’m still working on my other WIPs believe me. But when the juice is going, I need to go with it. 
> 
> I love Stiles and Lydia. I’ve screamed excitedly in my pillow. But, in this story that never happened. 
> 
> So, for those curious. Both Scott and Malia are Beta and Lydia is another Omega. Not going to get to in with the others. But I do hope you’ve enjoyed this and thank you for reading it!


End file.
